


box of treasures

by botanicalskeleton



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 21:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19364341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/botanicalskeleton/pseuds/botanicalskeleton
Summary: dan finds a small box in the middle of their mess and memories are inside





	box of treasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phloridas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/gifts).



> i’m so sorry this is 5 days late but happy late birthday @phloridas !!! i really wanted this to be done sooner but sadly i didn’t make that happen. but i hope you enjoy this!! i love you lots and thank you for being in my life

“Dan do we really need to go through every single box again?” Phil asked making with a way through their living room. There were boxes everywhere, and Phil could barely see the floor. To make it worse he didn’t have his glasses on, and so everything looked even worse. Dan wasn’t helping either to move anything so Phil just had to hope for the best and not trip and fall.

“Yes Phil, we’ve been over this.”

“No, you’ve been over this. I’ve never said anything,” Phil said as Dan groaned. “Plus there’s no need to go through everything again.”

“We have too much stuff.”

 

“We always have too much stuff, Dan,” Phil laughed and sighed, “I just want to unpack, and finally settle in.” He walked over to Dan and nearly tripped, falling into him. He wanted to wrap his arms around him from behind and try and get Dan to change his mind. But with Dan having to catch him just then, he doubted that would happen.

“Exactly, we always have too much stuff. We can maybe figure out what to do with some stuff we don’t need or we could make use of the junk we have.”

Phil huffed slightly and made his way to the couch and sat down. Reaching over on the stand he fumbled around for a moment until he found his glasses and put them on. Now that he could actually see, there seemed to be more boxes than what he remembered from the day before. And Dan wanted to go through all of them and inspect everything and decide what to do with the stuff. It was too much of a job for him, and one he wasn’t excited for.

Dan looked over and saw the sour mood scribbled on Phil’s face and frowned. It could be fun right? Who knew what they would find. Dan was always finding weird stuff that he didn’t know they had around their apartments in the past. So now that they were finally settling down and hopefully starting a family someday, they would have to make some sacrifices. He knew though that if it was left up to Phil, he would keep everything and hoard anything and everything. Phil was just that kind of person and Dan sometimes hated it. Mainly when he wanted to clean and Phil wasn’t up for it.

“There’s no reason to though,” Phil all but whined, “We don’t need to get rid of anything.”

He rolled his eyes and turned around and started digging through a box. Phil cocked his brow and watched him as Dan turned back around with something in his hand. It looked like a little brown box, almost like the one he kept the very first “phil is not on fire” question in. But that one was always with Dan’s things when they moved, and they hadn’t opened the box in years.

“What’s this?” Dan asked holding the box up. Phil shrugged and he rolled his eyes again. “Exactly. Neither of us know what this is, but it’s still here cluttering space.”

“What if something important is inside of it?”

“It can’t be that important Phil, or we would know what’s inside of it.”

Phil sat there quietly for a moment. “I’ll give you £5 to keep it.” Dan stared at him and he wasn’t sure what to say. “I’m serious Dan! I don’t like getting rid of things.”

Phil watched him roll his eyes again and toss the box onto the couch beside him. “Have fun in your mess of stuff,” Dan muttered and walked out and to the kitchen.

Phil watched Dan walk off and sighed. Dan sometimes was too much for him to handle. Not that he was any better himself, but still. Yet it was worth it at the end of the day. Dan was his everything, what could he say? Other than he was annoying most days of the week.

The little box was sat beside Phil where Dan had tossed it. He had absolutely no idea what was in that box, nor could he probably tell someone. He picked it up, and look at it. Inside was what sounded like paper moving around and hitting the sides of it. The box looked old, not super old, but maybe 5 years? It didn’t seem like it had been opened in a long time either, so who knew what was inside.

Phil opened the box, which was a bit of a struggle. So it probably hadn’t been opened in a long time. The logic didn’t quite make much sense to Phil, but he wasn’t going to argue with himself about it. Then he would just look silly, and he didn’t want that.

Once he got it opened, little pieces of paper and a polaroid fell out of it. Cocking his brow, Phil picked the polaroid up first. It was quite old and of them? There was a date written below the picture, _October 19th, 2009_. Dan was on Phil’s back and kissing his cheek. On his own face was a smile. One that was happier and wider than could be. The photo though was taken on the one year anniversary after them meeting. It looked like there were outside somewhere at some festival maybe? He had no idea.

Setting the photo down, Phil looked at the little stubs of paper. There were train, movie and concert tickets. Underneath though was a larger piece of paper folded up that he wasn’t sure what it was. It didn’t look like normal paper, it was shiny almost. Well, like it had a glossy finish to it he should say.

“Dan!” Phil yelled and cleared the coffee table they had of boxes. He sat the container on it and took the tickets out and the Polaroid and sat those to the side.

“What now Phil?” Dan asked exasperated. He wasn’t in the mood for any of Phil’s gimmicks right now. Especially when Phil was keeping them from cleaning up the house.

“Look,” Phil said pointing to the stuff on the table.

“What is it?”

“Old tickets of ours it seems.”

Dan stared at him. What on Earth was Phil on about? “Tickets?”

“Yeah!” Phil said smiling slightly and picked up one of the tickets. He looked at it for a moment and another smile crossed his face. “It’s the tickets from when we saw Muse together for the first time.”

Dan cocked his brow and took the tickets from Phil and looked at them. Low and behold, he was right. It was from the time they had gone to see Muse, just a month before their one year anniversary of meeting. Thinking about it, he remembers that day quite well. He had gone back to Phil’s to surprise him, and the two laid in Phil’s bed most of the day cuddling. It was also the day that Phil told Dan he loved him for the first time. It had taken him by surprise, but he remembered crying a bit. Not because he didn’t love Phil back, but because it was the first time in a long time that he heard someone say it and mean it.

Looking at the other things, Dan picked up a little stub of paper. He stared at it for a minute before realizing it was his train ticket for his first trip down to see Phil. That still was his favorite day to date. There wasn’t a day he can think of when he was happier. Yeah, he was happy with Phil every day and he wouldn’t change that for the world. But there was something about that day that won’t ever be replicated. Plus it was the first time he met Phil. Something he’s glad for every day of his life.

“It’s the ticket to Manchester,” Dan looked at Phil and handed him the ticket.

Phil took it and looked at it and smiled. “Yeah, yeah it is.”

“I was so nervous that day you know.”

“How do you think I felt?” Phil chuckled, “I really liked you and was worried.”

“Liked huh,” Dan raised his brow and Phil laughed.

“You know what I meant you spoon.” He kissed him.


End file.
